


Um lar na sua vida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elas não moravam juntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um lar na sua vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A home in your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653102) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #019 - home (lar).

Elas não moravam juntas. Isso nunca foi questionado; ambas sempre souberam que era melhor assim. Não podiam deixar que ninguém no trabalho soubesse, ao menos não oficialmente. Relacionamentos no trabalho podiam ser complicados, e isso podia gerar dúvidas sobre o trabalho que faziam juntas, então era melhor que evitassem o conflito de interesse. E apesar de Angela saber, ela fingia que não sabia, porque se Jane não estava pronta para contar para ela, então iria esperar (enquanto dava indiretas para indicar sua aprovação, é claro; guardar segredos nunca foi seu forte). Contudo, esse não era o único motivo.

Apesar de Jane sempre ser bem-vinda na casa dela, Maura gostava do fato de que era o seu espaço. Tinha seu estilo e era organizado do jeito que gostava. Jane era um furacão na sua vida, e apesar de a amar, apreciava ter um canto da sua vida onde podia escapar do caos.

E Jane amava seu apartamento, ela realmente amava. Era o único lugar onde fazer bagunça não significava nada, era só o jeito dela. Na casa de Maura, agir como ela mesma era tanto natural quanto era deliberado. Ela ficava confortável o bastante para agir como agiria em seu próprio espaço, mas sempre o fazia olhando para Maura, procurando por uma reação.

Maura sabia disso, é claro. Não tinha muito sobre Jane que não pudesse ler como um livro aberto. Oficialmente, dizia que era infantil, tentar provocar ela assim, e com isso acabar destruindo qualquer móvel em que derrubou pizza. Secretamente, achava que era adorável, saber que agir como ela normalmente agiria fazia com que Jane pensasse em Maura fazia com que se sentisse especial.

Nenhuma delas tinha ressentimentos com relação à outra. Elas simplesmente não foram feitas para morarem juntas, mas seu lar ainda era partilhado. Não o espaço entre quatro paredes, mas a delegacia, o IML, suas casas, cada canto de suas vidas. Seu lar estava na vida uma da outra, e isso significava mais do que uma casa jamais poderia.


End file.
